Ein Spiel für echte Männer
by Eleanor von Ham
Summary: l complete l Will und Jack sind auf Tortuga. Nachdem Will etwas zu viel Rum hatte, schlägt er vor, StrippMauMau zu spielen. Slash, PWP, Jacks POV
1. I

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören demjenigen, dem sie gehören aber nicht mir!  
  
Inhalt: Jack und Will sind auf Tortuga und spielen nach einiger Zeit Strip- Mau-Mau...ähh...*denKopfeinziehtundsichineinerEckeversteckt*  
  
Daraus ergeben sich folgende Warnungen: Slash, PWP  
  
Da meine Beta-Leserinen zur Zeit nur schlecht erreichbar sind, stelle ich den ersten Teil so rein. Tja...im ersten Kapitel passiert noch nichts wirklich anrüchiges (ich liebe dieses Wort) .  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hier Will" noch immer überrumpelt vom Getümmel Tortugas nimmt er die Flasche, die ich ihm hinhalte in die Hand und mustert sie eingehend. Er ist süß, wenn er verwirrt ist... ... ...Nicht gut. Das war wirklich nicht gut. Zum Glück verschleiern meine Kleider doch recht viel. Ein kurzer, prüfender Blick nach unten. Hoffen wir, dass es genug ist. Noch ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Will, bevor ich mich wieder dem Barkeaper zuwende und ihm noch eine Flasche auf kosten des Hauses abquatsche.  
  
Als ich mich wieder umdrehe ist Will schon vorgegangen und ich kann sehen, wie er sich mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen durch die lärmende Menschenmenge drängt. Nach kurzer Zeit der abwesenden Beobachtung folge ich ihm in meiner persönlichen, unverwechselbaren, wie einige dieser Kielschweine es wagen zu nennen, taumelnden Gangart und hole ihn bei der Tür, die zu den Zimmern führt, wieder ein.  
  
Der Gang wird nur von gelegentlich flackernden Öllampen erleuchtet. Als Will vor mir die Treppe hoch steigt, macht sein Hintern, vom dämmrigen Licht auf perfekte Weise angestrahlt, diese wundevollen, kleinen Bewegungen, die den Blick in ihrer hypnotischen Schönheit anziehen und es einem schwer machen, ihn wieder abzuwenden.  
  
Langsam wäre es wirklich Zeit, an etwas anderes zu denken. Wäre mir die Beleuchtung nicht so außerordentlich gnädig gestimmt, bräuchte sich Will nur umzudrehen und würde trotz der kaschierenden Kleidung eine unverwechselbare Beule an eine bestimmten Körperstelle sehen.  
  
Denk an was anderes! ... Barbossa. Das ist gut! Barbossa dieser miese, kleine Verräter. Und erst diese verfluchte Crew! Diese elenden Missgeburten. Betrügerische kleine Mistratten. Aber die werden schon sehen. Niemand legt sich mit Captain Jack Sparrow an. Scheint zu funktionieren. Sind diese Idioten doch mal zu was nütze. Mein Schritt hat fast wieder seine normale Form angenommen als wir vor unsere Zimmertür angekommen sind. Aber der liebe Herr Turner muss ja unbedingt so abrupt bremsen, dass ich genau in ihn reinrassle. Oh! Welch göttliches Gefühl. Leider ist es schon vorbei, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hat, denn der Stoß den ich ihm versetzt habe, hat ihn ins Stolpern gebracht und er fiel mit einem Schrei der Überraschung nach vorn. Da ist er nun. Vor mir auf dem Boden, wegen des Sturzes auf allen Vieren und der Hintern auf delikate Weiße rausgestreckt. Meine Hose beult sich sofort von neuem aus. Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!  
  
Bevor ich ihm die Hand zur Hilfe hinhalte, drapiere ich die Enden meiner Bauchbinde über meinem Schritt, nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Er ergreift sie mit festem Druck. Seine Finger sind rau und schwielig. Schmiedhände eben. Aber dafür sind sie lang und dünn. Fast zu dünn für diesen Beruf würde ich sagen... Sollte ich mich vielleicht entschuldigen? Ach was. Schließlich bin ich Captain Jack Sparrow! Ein tadelnder Gesichtsausdruck:"Na na na. Kein Wunder, dass so was passiert, wenn du so unerwartet stehen bleibst" "Schon O.k.", sagt er, während er mich unsicher ansieht. Er bückt sich noch einmal, um die Flasche aufzuheben. Sein Glück, dass sie heil geblieben ist. Sein Wohl ist eine Sache, das des Alkohols aber wieder eine ganz andere.  
  
Noch einmal wird mein Blick von seinem Hinterteil festgehalten, bevor ich es schaffe, mich abzuwenden und die Tür zu unserem Raum aufschließe. Weil das Zimmer nur ein einziges Fenster hat, ist es hier drin kaum heller als auf dem Flur...glücklicher Weise wohlgemerkt.  
  
Durch die zersplitterte Fensterscheibe dringt der Straßenlärm herein. Die vertrauten Geräusche von Flaschen, die zerbrochen werden, Fäusten, die auf Unterkiefer treffen, Frauen, die über die plumpen Annäherungsversuche der besoffenen Männer kichern und das ständige leiern irgendwelcher Bands in den diversen Lokalen Tortugas.  
  
Als mein Blick auf das Himmelbett fällt, das wir uns heute Nacht teilen werden müssen, durchläuft mich unweigerlich ein Zittern. Doch dies ist nun einmal Tortuga und hier kommt es normaler Weiße nicht vor, dass mehr als ein Bett pro Zimmer gebraucht wird. Er hat das Grinsen gesehen, das bei dem Gedanken auf meinem Gesicht erschienen ist. "Was ist los? Warum grinst du so?" Oh so süß. So unschuldig. Ich halte meine eigene Flasche hoch und schüttle sie verheißungsvoll. "Lass uns ein Spiel spielen"  
  
Wills Blick trieft geradezu vor Misstrauen:"Ich werde kein Saufspiel mit dir spielen!" Sofort lasse ich die Flasche sinken und blicke ihn gespielt verständnislos an. "Ein Saufspiel? Aber wie kommst du denn darauf?" Ich mache einen Halbkreis um ihn, trete dann einen Schritt an ihn heran und piekse ihn mit einem Finger in die Brust. "Alles was ich spielen wollte war..." Komm schon Jack. Denk dir was aus! Strippoker? Argh nicht so was du Idiot! Obwohl...nein! Skat? Nein das ginge nur zu dritt. Hmm...wie wär's mit "Mau-Mau?"  
  
"Mau-Mau!?" Ich kann mir ein breites Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Aber sofort ist meine Gesichtsmuskulatur wieder unter Kontrolle. "Du kannst doch Mau-Mau?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So. wenn jemand der Meinung ist, dass er damit seine wertvolle Lebenszeit vergeudet hast, soll er es mich wissen lassen. Wenn nicht, dann schreibt doch bitte trotzdem ein paar reviews... 


	2. II

*vomStuhlfällt* Leute wisst ihr eigentlich wie geil ihr seit? So viele nette reviews. Danke, danke, danke! Bitte seid nicht bös, dass es so lang gedauert hat...*sichselbstdafürbestrafenmuss**kopfgegendiewandschlägt*  
  
an Dine: *dich zu Boden knuddel* und auf deine Konkurrenz freu ich mich schon. Also beeil dich *bettel*  
  
an Anonymus: Du musst schon genauer kritisieren, sonst kann ich nichts ändern. Tut mir leid...  
  
viel Spaß beim lesen und reviewen nicht vergessen.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
II.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Der Junge verschränkt seine Arme abweisend vor der Brust und zerstört damit die Delle, die mein Finger in seinem Hemd hinterlassen hat. "Natürlich kann ich Mau-Mau. Das kann ja wohl jeder! Aber ist das nicht unter der Würde des großen Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Ich nähere mich ihm noch ein Stück, verenge die Augen zu Schlitzen und warte einen Moment, bis sich wieder die gewohnte Unsicherheit in seinen Augen abzeichnet. "Sarkasmus steht dir nicht, mein Junge und jetzt schwing endlich deinen hübschen Arsch an den Tisch."  
  
Als ich mich von ihm abwende und auf den winzigen Tisch in einer der Zimmerecken zu gehe, beginnt eine tiefe Röte auf seinen Wangen zu erscheinen. Diese Tatsache zufrieden zur Kenntnis nehmend lasse ich mich auf einem der Stühle nieder, darauf wartend, dass er endlich aufhört meinen Hinterkopf anzustarren und sich ebenfalls hier her begibt.  
  
Während ich die Taschen meines Mantels nach dem Bündel alter Spielkarten durchkrame, zieht Will unentschlossen den zweiten Stuhl vom Tisch weg, um sich ebenfalls hinzusetzen.  
  
In der rechten Innentasche ertasten meine Finger endlich die wohlbekannten Umrisse der Spielkarten. Bei ihrem Anblick überkommen mich die Erinnerungen an Stiefelriemen wieder. Wie er sie mir seinerzeit geschenkt hatte. Es ist ein außergewöhnlich schönes Spiel. Er hat jede einzelne Karte selbst gemacht. Der Pik-König stellt mich, Captain Jack Sparrow, dar. In einer Hand hält mein Karten-Selbst einen Degen, auf der anderen sitzt ein Vögelchen, ein Spatz. Ich muss unweigerlich darüber grinsen. Der Ober ist weiblich dargestellt. Mit schwarzen Haaren, einem dunklen Kleid und einer Halskette aus perfekt gerundeten schwarzen Perlen, ist es kein Problem, zu erkennen, was diese Karte darstellt. Mein Schiff, die Black Pearl. Mein Grinsen wird noch breiter, als ich den Unter sehe. Er stellt Bill selbst dar. In der einen Hand seinen geliebten Krummsäbel, in der anderen ein Paar, wie könnte es auch anders sein, Stiefelriemen. Auf dem Ass ist das Zeichen für meinem Namen abgebildet. Ein Spatz, der im Sonnenaufgang fliegt.  
  
Der Herz-Ober, wieder weiblich, stellt eine Nutte aus Tortuga dar und der König... "Jack?" Wills besorgte Stimme ruft mich aus meinen Erinnerungen zurück. "Was?", entgegne ich leicht genervt. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich aus meinen Gedanken reißt.  
  
"Wollten wir nicht spielen?" Das Grinsen könnte glatt zum Dauerzustand werden, wenn ich meine Zeit noch sehr viel länger mit ihm verbringe. "Nur Geduld, Kleiner. Es geht schon gleich los" Ich sehe wie er den Mund auf macht, um etwas zu sagen. Er wird sich doch nicht über das "Kleiner" beschweren wollen? Als ich ihn fragend aber mit einer guten Portion Missmut in meinen Augen anblicke, schließt er den Mund wieder, wie eine Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Kurz darauf öffnet er ihn abermals, nur um ihn erneut zu schließen, ohne ein einziges Wort gesagt zu haben. Wahrscheinlich hat er nicht einmal die geringste Ahnung, welche Wirkung diese Bewegungen auf mich haben.  
  
Während ich gemächlich beginne, die Karten zu mischen, ist mein Blick noch immer auf Wills Lippen fixiert. Sie sind ein bisschen schmal aber geküsst würden sie garantiert unwiderstehlich sein. Für einen kurzen Moment schlüpft Wills Zunge zwischen ihnen hervor, um die Unterlippe leicht zu befeuchten. Wie kann man Piraterie mit dem Tod am Strang bestrafen, wenn man solche seelische Grausamkeit ohne jegliches Murren durchgehen lässt? Will beginnt unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen und klammert sich fast haltsuchend an seine Flasche Rum. Sollte ich vielleicht aufhören ihn anzustarren? Wäre wohl besser.  
  
Also schaue ich mir halbwegs interessiert meine Karten an. Aber was sind schon ein paar, wenn auch besonders schöne, Karten gegen den Mund des Jungen? Die ersten Runden vergehen zähflüssig. Mau-Mau ist einfach das hirnrissigste Spiel, dass jemals erfunden wurde. Langsam kann ich mein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, obwohl mein Unterleib noch immer fast schmerzhaft angespannt ist. Doch nach dem vierten Spiel scheint mein Plan endlich aufzugehen. Will muss genauso gelangweilt sein wie ich, denn er hat begonnen den Rum zu trinken, anstatt sich nur an der Flasche fest zu halten. Er wird garantiert nicht sehr viel aushalten und ich würde freiwillig auf das "Captain" vor meinem Namen verzichten, wenn ich es nicht schaffen würde, einen betrunkenen Will Turner rumzukriegen.  
  
Während der nächsten Spiele wandert die Flasche immer öfter zu seinen Lippen, bis der Rum nicht mal mehr eine dünne Lache auf dem Boden der Flasche bildet. "Uns scheint der Rum aber zu schmecken, hm?" Anstatt mir zu antworten blinzelt er mich nur mit großen Augen an und fängt dann vollkommen unvermittelt an zu kichern.  
  
"Dürfte ich fragen, was so lustig ist, Verehrtester?" Doch das lässt sein Kichern nur noch lauter werden.  
  
Endlich hat er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle und fängt an zu reden:"Jack, weißt du eigentlich", erneutes Gekicher und der vergebliche Versuch, aus der leeren Flasche zu trinken, "dass du Schminke an den Augen hast?" und wieder fängt er, sich den Bauch haltend, an zu kichern. Würde meine Hose nicht wegen ihm so eng sitzen, wäre er jetzt tot. "Ja, das weiß ich. Aber was ist daran so witzig?" Ich hebe eine Augenbraue und blicke ihn kalt an. Langsam erstirbt sein Kichern zu einem unsicheren Lachen.  
  
"Äh...hähähä...eigentlich nichts..." Das ist auch besser so, Kleiner. "Na also. Dann gib jetzt" "Hm? Was soll ich dir denn geben?" Der Junge muss ja wirklich schon ziemlich betrunken sein. "Mir sollst du nichts geben. Du sollst die Karten austeilen."  
  
"Ach Jack. Mau-Mau ist so langweilig." Das er das auch schon merkt. "Dann schlag doch etwas besseres vor." Er blickt mich an wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, bis sich ein, bei ihm unvorstellbares, Grinsen auf seinen Zügen aus breitet. Es ist wirklich kaum zu glauben aber der sonst so aufrechte Will Turner grinst so eben das dreckigste Grinsen, das ich je bei einem lebendigen Wesen gesehen habe. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was als nächstes kommt.  
  
"Wir könnten doch mit Einsatz spielen" Ich hebe eine Augenbraue. Wer hätte das gedacht? Der Junge wird doch kein Glückspieler sein? "Und was schwebt dir als Einsatz vor?"  
  
Er zögert kurz mit der Antwort aber schließlich kommen die Worte doch noch über seine Lippen: "Wenn man verliert, muss man ein Kleidungsstück ablegen..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok. Das war's erst mal wieder. Ihr könnt mich ja wieder mit ein paar kleinen reviews beglücken, ja?  
  
Der nächste Teil wird dann wohl der Letzte sein, außer, wenn ein Epilog gewünscht wird...freut euch drauf...oder auch nicht...  
  
*noch ein Bisschen Werbung mach* falls ich es irgendwann mal packe "Moon Orphan" abzutippen, lest vielleicht mal rein... 


	3. III

Hmm ich wette damit hat keiner mehr gerechnet, selbst ich nicht, aber ich hab's fertig gemacht...nach fast der Jahren...

Bitte nicht mit Steinen werfen weil es so lange gedauert hat.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

III.

-------------------------------------------------

Was hat der Junge da gerade gesagt? Hat er gerade gesagt...? Beruhige dich Jack. Du wirst dich doch nicht von diesem Welpen überrumpeln lassen? Natürlich nicht!

„Wie du wünscht, Kleiner", entgegne ich und kann mir dabei ein dreckiges Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Er schenkt mir ein glückliches, kleines Lächeln im Gegenzug und gibt dann fröhlich die Karten aus. Ob ihm überhaupt noch bewusst ist, wonach er da eben gefragt hat?

Ich genehmige mir den ersten und leider wohl auch letzten, richtigen Schluck des Abends, bevor ich seine leere unauffällig gegen meine noch fast volle Flasche austausche. Ein Bisschen mehr kann ja nicht schaden.

Ich kann es schon regelrecht vor mir sehen. Er wird ein Spiel nach dem anderen verlieren und ich werde mich ganz in Ruhe an seiner zunehmenden Nacktheit weiden können.

Zuversichtlich nehme ich mein Blatt auf und mein siegessicheres Lächeln versteinert mit jeder Karte ein bisschen mehr. Das ist wahrscheinlich das schlechteste Blatt meines ganzen Lebens. Nach kurzer Zeit beginne ich dennoch das Spiel, ohne meinen Unmut über die Karten zu zeigen. Doch selbst das am besten trainierte Pokerface hilft beim Mau-Mau nun einmal nichts, denn schon nach wenigen Runden ruft er freudig wie ein kleines Kind: „Mau-Mau!", und wirft seine letzte Karte auf den Stapel.

„Du hast verloren. Du hast verloren", intoniert er seinen erniedrigenden Singsang und fordert mich vollkommen ungeniert dazu auf, etwas auszuziehen.

Ich fixiere seine Augen mit meinen und setze einen vollkommen ernsten Ausdruck auf, als ich meinen Hut abnehme und ihn mit der gebührenden Vorsicht auf den Tisch lege. Natürlich weiß ich, dass einige Leute einen Hut nicht als ein vollwertiges Kleidungsstück betrachten aber ich wette, keiner von denen ist jemals auf einer Tropeninsel ausgesetzt worden, bekleidet mit nichts weiter als einem alten Hut...

Er scheint ebenfalls dieser Meinung zu sein. „Jack! Der Hut gilt nicht. Das ist nicht fair!" Der Junge schiebt seine Unterlippe nach vorn und fängt auf seine fast kindliche Art an zu schmollen. Wenn er jetzt noch diesen Hundeblick...da ist er schon. Wer könnte diesem Anblick lange widerstehen? Nicht einmal der härteste Pirat.

Meine Hände gleiten wie von selbst zum Kragen meines Mantels. Während ich mich des Kleidungsstückes entledige, räkle ich mich etwas mehr als notwendig und kann sehen wie sein Adamsapfel auf und ab hüpft, als er versucht verräterische Geräusche runterzuschlucken.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Er nickt nur und leckt sich die Lippen.

Wir beginnen eine weitere Partie und dieses Mal ist mir der Sieg gewiss. Ich beginne das Spiel mit einer sieben, auf die er mit einer anderen kontert. Ein selbstzufriedenes „Ha" entkommt meiner Kehle, als ich meine zweite sieben auf den Stapel werfe. Er allerdings grinst mich nur an und legt die letzte sieben mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf den Kartenhaufen. Wir spielen weiter, doch wie es nach diesem Start nicht anders zu erwarten war, besiegt er mich schon nach wenigen Runden ein weiteres Mal.

Die Schuhe oder das Hemd? Die Schuhe wären natürlich sicherer für mich aber das Hemd würde Will vielleicht noch ein paar dieser Reaktionen entlocken. Damit ist es entschieden. Gemächlich hebe ich den Saum meines Hemdes und entblöße meinen äußerst wohlgeformten Bauch. Der Stoff wandert immer weiter nach oben und gibt schließlich auch den Blick auf meinen Brustkorb frei, bevor ich mich seiner vollständig entledige. Seine Augen kleben nahezu an meinem nackten Oberkörper, als mein Hemd mit einem leisen Rascheln auf den Boden fällt.

Ich hatte Recht. Ein tiefes Rot breitet sich auf seinen Wangen aus und er kämpft sichtlich darum, mich nicht weiter anzustarren. Ich würde nur zu gern wissen, wie sehr ihm gefällt, was er sieht, denn dass es ihm gefällt, steht vollkommen außer Zweifel.

Beim Mischen lasse ich, vollkommen unbeabsichtigt natürlich, eine der Karten fallen. Als ich mich nach unten beuge, um die Karte aufzuheben, versucht Will meinen Blick abzublocken indem er seine Beine auf eine sichtlich schmerzende Weise zusammenpresst. Leider nützt es ihm nichts, denn seine Hose wird bereits von einer unübersehbaren Erektion ausgebeult.

Ich richte mich wieder auf und sehe ihm direkt in die Augen, lasse mir aber nicht das Geringste anmerken. Er hingegen wird noch röter und weicht meinem Blick aus.

Die Karten sind neu geordnet, ich gebe sie ihm, er teilt aus und ein neues Spiel beginnt.

Doch schon kurz darauf endet es wieder. Mit einer weiteren Niederlage für mich. Die Situation beginnt langsam in wenig ungemütlich zu werden. Ich werde jetzt meine Stiefel ausziehen, was nicht weiter schlimm ist. Doch danach bleiben mir nur noch meine Bauchbinde und meine Handschuhe, bevor ich mich unweigerlich meiner Beinkleider entledigen muss.

Obwohl Wills Gesichtsausdruck wahrscheinlich äußerst...interessant wäre.

Ich stoße meine Stiefel unterm Tisch von meinen nackten Füßen und spüre den von vielen Schuhen glatt gescheuerten Holzboden an meine Fußsohlen. Er ist fast so angenehm wie der der Pearl. Beim Gedanken an mein Schiff wird das Verlangen nach dem Jungen kurzzeitig vom Hass auf Barbossa überlagert aber als Will sich einen weitern Schluck Rum genehmigt, springt sein Adamsapfel freudig auf und nieder und die Gedanken an Barbossa treten, fast vollkommen nichtig, wieder in den Hintergrund.

Während ich erneut die Karten austeile, breiten sich die Vorstellungen von Wills Reaktionen unaufhaltsam in meinem Kopf aus. Sein nackter Körper unter mir, seine helle Haut tief gerötet durch sein Verlangen und die Geräusche, die er machen wird.

Wir haben bereits ein neues Spiel begonnen, als mir klar wird, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Die ganze Prozedur dauert viel zu lange. Selbst der stärkste Pirat kann nicht ewig widerstehen. Dieses Spiel muss sobald wie möglich zu Ende gehen. Und mit meinem bisherigem Glück dürfte das wohl kaum ein Problem sein.

Ich kann immer öfter in seine Karten sehen, denn der Alkohol macht ihn unaufmerksam.

Doch leider, auch meine neue Strategie scheint zum Scheitern verurteilt. Denn der Junge wird nicht nur was das Halten seiner Karten betrifft unaufmerksamer, er achtet gar nicht mehr auf sein Blatt, sondern zieht einfach immer eine Karte nach der anderen.

Es reicht mir entgültig, als Will die letzte Karte des Stapels aufnimmt und nach einer Weile summend beginnt, ein Kartenhaus zu bauen.

Ein äußerst gemeines Grinsen trennt meine Lippen. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und Will sieht mich erst stolz dann fragend an. Er hat so eben das letzte Stockwerk auf sein Haus gesetzt. Mein Grinsen wird noch breiter, als ich aushole und sich langsam Verständnis in den Augen meines Gegenübers abzeichnet. Leider zu spät, Kleiner. Meine Hand saust nieder, direkt durch die zweite Etage seines Kunstwerkes.

Wie in Zeitlupe kollabiert das gesamte Bauwerk in einem unnatürlich lauten Rascheln. Die Augen des Jungen weiten sich schockiert. Er blickt auf den Haufen, vormals der ganze Stolz seiner betrunkenen Handwerkskunst, dann zu mir. Der Schock weicht aus seinen Augen, von der Wut verdrängt. Will springt auf. Seine Nasenflügel beben und seine Augen sind zu Schlitzen verengt. Seine Fäuste fliegen gleichzeitig, unkoordiniert, auf mich zu. Er ist zu gereizt, um auch nur an sein Schwert zu denken.

Wieder kommt mir mein alter Freund, der Rum, zu Hilfe. Der Junge zielt schlecht und schlägt, wenn überhaupt, nur mit halber Kraft zu. Ich greife seine Handgelenke, um sie an die Wand hinter ihm zu pressen. Worauf Will , man kann es einfach nicht anders sagen, quiekt. Nicht nur aus Überraschung, sondern auch, weil der Stuhl immer noch hinter ihm steht und sein Unterleib sich meinem in einer unzweifelhaft erotischen Kurve entgegen biegt. Meine Gesichteszüge werden wieder ernst, als ich Unsicherheit und Überraschung in seinen Augen sehe. Sein Gesicht ist nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt.

„Angst, Turner?", frage ich ihn. Der Junge muss wirklich mehr Selbstkontrolle lernen. Er lässt sich viel zu leicht reizen.

„Du träumst", antwortet er nur und presst seine Lippen auf meine. Vielleicht hat er ja sogar recht und ich träume wirklich nur. Aber immerhin, ein äußerst angenehmer Traum.

Ohne das ich ihnen bewusst Erlaubnis erteilt hätte, teilen sich meine Lippen und gewähren Wills bittender Zunge Einlass. Als ich meinen Griff um seine Handgelenke löse, gleiten seine Hände sofort in meine Haare, ziehen den Kuss vertiefend meinen Kopf näher zu seinem. Ich richte mich auf und es fällt mir immer schwerer klar zu denken. Was wohl kaum verwunderlich ist, schließlich ist gerade ein unwiderstehlich attraktiver Mann dabei, mich mit dem Eifer der Jugend vollkommen zu entkleiden.

Getrieben vom Verlangen, seine nackte Haut unter meinen Händen zu fühlen, rupfe ich ihm das Hemd schon fast zu kraftvoll vom Leib. Ein überraschter Schrei entreißt sich seiner Kehle. Doch auch diese unerwartete Rauheit meinerseits hält Will nicht davon ab, seinen unglaublichen Köper haltsuchend an mich zu schmiegen. Seine Arme kreuzen sich hinter meinem Hals und ziehen mich in einen weiteren atemberaubenden Kuss, dieses Mal jedoch sendet jeder Zentimeter seines eben entblößten Oberkörpers zusätzliche Wellen der Lust durch meine Nerven.

Gefangen in dieser Situation, gibt es für mich nur eine Möglichkeit fortzufahren. Ich führe ihn zu dem großen, zwar viel gebrauchten aber ausreichenden Himmelbett. Will lässt ein betörendes Seufzen erklingen, als ich ihn rückwärts auf das Bett drücke und ihn mit meinem eigenen Körper unter mir halte.

Seine Hände wandern zwischen uns, um seine Hose zu öffnen. Er fummelt fast verzweifelt an den Schnüren rum, bis es mir zu viel wird.

Hastig hole ich einen Dolch aus meiner Jacke und ritze die Stricke auf. Endlich ruht mein Blick auf Wills harter Männlichkeit.

„Bitte", seufzt er und leitet damit die erste Runde eines vollkommen anderen Spieles ein. Seine Schenkel erzittern, als meine Hände langsam, quälend immer näher zum Zentrum seiner Lust gleiten.

Sein Mund ist leicht geöffnet und seine Zunge fährt immer wieder verlockend aus ihrer Höhle hervor, um die trockenen Lippen zu befeuchten.

„Jack, bitte!", wiederholt er und ich kann gar nicht anders, als ihn erneut zu küssen. Ich lasse meine Zunge kurz über seine Lippen gleiten, die erneut ihren feuchten Glanz verloren haben, bevor sie auf Wills trifft. Ohne jegliche Gegenwehr lässt er mich gewähren.

Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen klingt in meinen Ohren wieder, als ich meine Hand um seine Erektion lege. Verlangend streckt mir Will seine Hüften entgegen. Ich umfasse ihn fester und beginne Wills harte Erektion zu massieren, was ihm die großartigsten Geräusche entlockt. Widerstrebend beende ich unseren Kuss, um ihn besser hören zu können.

Er atmet schwer unter mir, murmelt immer wieder bittend meinen Namen. Dabei zieht sich seine Kehle jedes Mal einladend zusammen und sein Adamsapfel springt auf und ab.

Mein Mund wandert küssend über sein Kinn und seinen Hals hinab bis er an die kleine Mulde zwischen Wills Schlüsselbeinen kommt. Meine Zunge fährt hervor, um einen Schweißtropfen von Wills Haut zu lecken. Er stöhnt auf bei dieser Berührung. Grund genug für mich, weiter zu machen.

Im schwachen Licht, das von der Straße herein fällt, glänzt die feuchte Spur meines Speichels auf seinem Oberkörper. Sie führt von einem tiefroten Fleck an seinem Hals über sein perfektes Schlüsselbein hinab zur Kuhle 1 seines Bauchnabels. Der salzige Geschmack seiner Haut liegt auf meiner Zunge und seine Muskel zucken unter meinen Lippen. Er weis wohl, was ich vorhabe. Der typisch, männliche Geruch seiner Erregung steigt mir in die Nase, bevor ich ihn zwischen meine Lippen gleiten lasse.

„Gott, Jack", stöhnt der Junge und ich bin kurz davor eine Bemerkung darüber zu machen, dass mir das Käpt'n vor meinem Namen vollkommen ausreicht, entscheide mich dann aber dagegen. Selbst ich weis, dass man mit vollem Mund nicht spricht.

Stattdessen konzentriere ich mich auf die fordernden Geräusche, die er von sich gibt und seine Finger die sich jedes Mal in meinen Haaren verkrampfen, wenn ich ihn tief in meine Kehle gleiten lasse.

„Jack! Ich...ich" Er kommt, denke ich noch, bevor der Geschmack seines Samens alle anderen Eindrücke kurzzeitig überdeckt. Den leicht bitteren Geschmack noch auf der Zunge, setze ich mich auf und beobachte den Jungen. Er sieht vollkommen entspannt aus. Sein Atem ist noch unregelmäßig und seine Augen sind glasig.

Ich lehne mich wieder über ihn und beginne ihn erneut zu küssen. Er stockt kurz, als er sich selbst schmeckt aber entweder stört es ihn nicht oder er ignoriert es, denn kurz darauf erwidert er den Kuss langsam und zufrieden.

Der Kuss nimmt mich so sehr ein, dass ich Wills Beine um meine Hüften erst bemerke, als er seinen Po gegen meine Erektion presst.

„Jack", haucht er außer Atem, „Bitte!" Seine Willigkeit 2 ist verlockend genug um mich sofort nach dem Fläschchen mit Öl greifen zu lassen.

„Sag mir, wenn ich aufhören soll", flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr, aber er gibt nur einen undefinierbaren Laut der Zustimmung von sich.

Vorsichtig streiche seinen Eingang, bevor mit einem öligen Finger in ihn eindringe.

„Entspann dich, Will", sage ich und versuche ihn abzulenken. Ich übersähe seinen Hals mit Küssen und kleinen Bissen und als seine Muskeln endlich locker lassen presse ich einen zweiten Finger in ihn.

Ich bewege sie langsam in ihm. Er wimmert aber die Schmerzen sind es wert. Für uns beide. Sein Fleisch gibt langsam nach und sein Eingang weitet sich. Mit einem dritten Finger in ihm werde ich allmählich ungeduldig.

„Will?"

„Tu es Jack", fleht er und seine Finger krampfen sich unkontrolliert in meine Schulter, als ich über seine Prostata streiche.

„Bitte"

Das lasse ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und reibe mich selbst mit dem Öl ein, bevor ich in ihn eindringe. Seine Muskeln versuchen mich anfangs zurück zu pressen aber ich massiere seine Hüften beruhigend, bis er mich bittet, weiter zu machen.

Er ist so wundervoll eng um mich. Der Gedanke daran, dass das wahrscheinlich sein erstes Mal ist, raubt mir die letzte Kontrolle und ich lasse mich gehen.

Er ist wieder hart. Kurz bevor ich komme schließe ich meine Hand um ihn. Ich will spüren wie sich sein Körper um mich zusammenzieht während er kommt.

Ich küsse ihn, um den Schrei zu dämpfen, als er seinen zweiten Orgasmus hat.

Der Junge zieht sich so verboten eng um mich zusammen und mit einem letzten Stoß in ihn komme ich ebenfalls.

Wir atmen beide schwer, mit seinen Beinen immer noch um mich geschlungen hält er mich in Position. Schließlich geben meine Arme nach und ich lasse mich einfach auf ihn sinken.

Mit der Zeit wird sein Puls, den ich unter seiner Haut rasen fühlen konnte langsamer und er scheint sich zu entspannen, denn seine Beine lösen sich von meinen Hüften.

Er lächelt mich erschöpft an als ich ihm die Haare aus der verschwitzten Stirn streiche.

„Können wir morgen wider spielen?", fragt er schon fast eingeschlafen und ich nicke nur.

Vielleicht steckt in dem Jungen doch mehr Pirat, als ich gedacht habe.

-fin-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Über reviews freu ich mich immer noch und ich hätte sogar eine Idee für ne Fortsetzung aber mal sehen wie lange die auf sich warten lässt.


End file.
